


Prince of Spades

by Felmly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: CC x OC, F/M, Fantasy, Kingdoms, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Royalty, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felmly/pseuds/Felmly
Summary: A recent outbreak of a disease has spread around from kingdom to kingdom. Prince Saeran and Saeyoung Choi of Black Raven have finally allied themselves with other kingdoms to secure their position in the outbreak. However, allying wasn't such a good idea, especially with Black Raven's darkest secrets crawling from the basement of its premises.This tale will go through the lives of different characters and test the patience of a kingdom that will spiral down to nothing.**THIS FANFICTION IS LOOSELY BASED OFF OF A ROLEPLAY, SO THERE WILL BE MANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS USED**





	Prince of Spades

An arrow struck the practice board, almost hitting the bullseye, making a loud sound in the middle of the quiet forest. KJ wiped her forehead, setting her archery bow onto the ground. It was a long afternoon of practicing, and despite her being a princess, she loved getting her hands dirty.

               “We’ll depart soon, Athena,” she told her pet wolf, Athena. The animal was almost the only thing left in her kingdom that she had, the rest fell to a strange disease outbreak. That was part of the reason why she was invited to the Black Raven Kingdom: to form an alliance and help prevent the sickness from spreading itself from kingdom to kingdom.

               The princess picked up any stray arrows and packed her stuff up, whistling to make Athena follow her back into the castle. It was hardly vacant with people, and the large halls echoed with KJ’s heels and Athena’s claws that needed to be trimmed.

She entered her room, placing her archery bag onto the floor. At first glance, she hardly seemed like she had a lineage of royalty. She never wore fancy dresses, instead a cloak with earth colored clothes underneath. It didn’t even matter to her.

The King and Queen were dead.

 

Representatives from the three kingdoms were entering Black Raven. KJ from Red Wolf, Asahi from Paradox, and Yoongi from Galtean were lead into the meeting hall by a couple of servants. They were seated at a long table, one of the two princes at the end: Saeran Choi, accompanied by his butler Jaeyeol.

“Good afternoon,” he said, a few papers in his hand along with pens on the side of him. He had contracts ready, and he was excited. The four kingdoms haven’t come together like that is years, when their parents were princes or princesses themselves. “I’m glad everyone here is interested in coming together and help Princess KJ as well as the outbreak that recently made an appearance.”

Everyone listened in on the prince. If every kingdom had a similarity, it was obvious: none of them had King or Queens. KJ’s parents were deceased, but her kingdom was too poor to appoint her as Queen. Yoongi’s were hardly there, and Asahi’s information was unknown.

“Prince Saeran,” KJ began as the contracts were passed out. “Are you sure I won’t just bring your status down?”

“Helping out a kingdom in need will look very well on my resume,” Saeran bragged, cracking his knuckles, signifying that he meant business. KJ stayed back in her seat, skimming over the agreement in front of her. The worst that could happen if she broke the contract’s rules is war. As long as she kept in agreement with the other three kingdoms, she would be fine.

Once the contracts were complete, the guests stayed over for dinner. The servants and cooks at Black Raven were at work, perfecting the royal meal. Saeran sat on one end of the long dining table while the second prince, his brother Saeyoung, sat on the other side. The two brothers didn’t exchange words or glances, but instead talked around each other, careful not to make the atmosphere too quiet or awkward.

Conversation commenced, but Saeran kept quiet most of the time. Saeyoung took the spotlight even though Saeran was the one who lead the meeting. He refused to feel jealousy or even envy, but ignored the fact that he was in his own corner, under his own spotlight. He didn’t notice how hard his grip was on his fork until Jae tapped on his shoulder, causing him to relax and turn to his servant’s face.

“Your highness, a maid needs you out in the hallway,” the butler told his prince. Saeran mumbled a quick apology to the rest of the table before getting up and being escorted out into the hallway, spotting a maid he recognized but didn’t know the name of, and a completely new face.

“Why have I been summoned in the middle of dinner?” he demanded. For all he knew, the new face could be a trespasser, but why a maid would bring them to him, he did not know.

“Your highness, as you know, we lost a couple maids last week,” she explained. Saeran nodded once she looked at him with fearful eyes, telling her to keep on speaking. “Well… I found a new one ready to work!”

The false enthrallment from the maid was obvious to Saeran. He eyed the new maid down: she was only a little shorter than him and had olive skin and dark, short hair, the complete opposite from his pale skin and literal white hair. He raised a brow, crossing his arms.

“How do I know that she is ready to work?” he asked.

“Well, trust me, your highness,” the maid begged, her voice lower and more serious. She even stepped closer to him as if they were making an illegal deal. “We are short staffed after the, uh, accident… we need to bring in more people so others are inspired to apply here. She’s a good worker, trust me, please.”

Saeran looking to the ground, thinking. His gaze returned forward and he gave a curt nod.

“Fine, she’s hired. Show her to an empty room and have her meet with me tomorrow around noon,” he ordered, gaining a ‘yessir’ in return. Before the prince could turn away, he locked eyes with his soon-to-be maid.

He didn’t even know her name.

 

“Saeran, we need to talk,” the red-haired twin brought up after the meal and the guests left. The two were tucked away in a corner, away from the servants dusting off the table they were just sitting at not too long ago. “You’re always holding the meetings. I’ve only held one this whole month!”

Saeran rolled his eyes at his brother’s childish complaint and started walking away while talking. “Does it really matter? We’re basically the same person,” he explained while Saeyoung followed him like a puppy. “For all we know, we could both become King at the same time.”

“I’m older than you by about ten seconds,” Saeyoung refuted.

“You have no proof,” the grouch pointed out, earning a huff from his brother.

“May I please host the next one?” Saeyoung begged. They ended up in the long and wide hallway, lit up by the bright sky even though the clouds were completely blocking the sun.

“And what would it be about?” Saeran asked, admiring the large windows that took up most of the wall. “I already got done what we needed to get done at the moment, and that is form an alliance to prevent the downfall of our kingdom.”

“What made you change your mind about your isolationist foreign policy?” Saeyoung brought up, placing a hand on his hip. “I thought you hated working with outsiders, and I never suggested bringing in others—“

“Do you not get it?” the other interrupted. “There’s an outbreak of whatever-the-Hell, and if our kingdom can’t bear it by ourselves, we’ll have others to rely on.”

“And what if the outbreak gets contained? What will you do with our new friends?” Saeyoung kept asking questions. The sky was getting darker, an impending storm about to hit.

“Well, let’s just hope they end up breaking the alliance first,” he joked, gaining a laugh from his brother.

Kiran, Saeran’s head maid, and one of the only ones he knows the name of, was behind the corner, listening onto their conversation.

“Yeah, maybe it would be another accident,” he mumbled to himself, continuing to mop the floor.

 

              


End file.
